We're Different Revised
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Ino wants to break up with Shikamaru but can Tenten change her friend's mind into not to dump Shikamaru contains yaoi and yuri ShikaIno mentions of SasuNaru, SakuHina, TemaTen, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, Saioc, Leeoc, Kankuoc


Ino wants to break up with Shikamaru but can Tenten change her friend's mind into not to dump Shikamaru

Pairs: ShikaIno

Mentions: SasuNaru, SakuHina, NejiGaa, TemaTen, ShinoKiba, LeeOc, SaiOc, KanOc, and more

**Chapter one**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha were the everyone were so happy and no attacks being set in their beautiful village

There in a flower shop we see a beautiful blonde haired girl watering some flowers her name is Ino Yamanaka anyway Ino was watering some flowers when she heard the bell ring and she turned around to see one of her best friend Tenten

"Hey Ino" Tenten said

"hey Tenten what's up" Ino said

"nothing just walking by what about you" Tenten said

"bored" Ino said

"glad I'm here" Tenten said

"me too" Ino said as the two began to laugh a little

"so how's everything with you?" she asked

"well a little sad since Temari left to go home last night" Tenten said sighing

"ouch but you two stay in touched right" Ino said

"yeah and she always sends me a rose whenever" Tenten said blushing a little

"Good for you" Ino said

"so how are you and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked

"well we're doing fine but I'm thinking about breaking up with him" Ino said

" why?" Tenten asked

"well we're both different besides the fact that we're on the same team for years and that we've known each other since we were little I feel like we're both different" Ino said

"so what's wrong with you two being different I mean look at Sasuke and Naruto they're both different yet they compliment each other perfect" Tenten said

"but they're on the same team they've been alone when they were little until they were reunited with Itachi and Kitty it's not the same" Ino said

"well look at Temari and me we're both different in our own way and we're still together" Tenten said

"but you two don't see each other often" Ino said

"what about Sakura and Hinata they're both different" Tenten said

"aside from them being Medical ninjas they were rejected by the guys they've liked since the academy and they were weak before being trained under Tsunade-Sama and Kitty" Ino said

"well Sai and Kira they're different Sai is a pervert and Kira wants to kill him" Tenten said

"they were meant to be" Ino said

" Shino and Kiba they're very different one who likes insects and the other likes dogs" Tenten said

"okay so maybe that's true but still" Ino said

"Neji and Gaara they're basically different" Tenten said

"how so they're both heartless they once chased after Naruto but Sasuke got Naruto and they're both cold" Ino said

"true but Gaara is a little bit more social than Neji" Tenten said

"Lee and Mitsuki huh how about that Lee is very energetic and Mitsuki is a little bit energetic but she's strong like Lee only she knows just genjutsus" Tenten said

"so?" Ino asked

"Kankuro and Mekaila they're different Kankuro likes to use his puppets and Mekaila wants to punch him because he's a pervert yet they're still together" Tenten said

"I know what you're trying to do Tenny (a little nickname that Ino calls her) but it's not going to work" Ino said

"why not tell me one good reason why you want to break up with a great guy like Shikamaru?" Tenten asked

"well…okay here's why you all have went on a romantic dates now I'm not saying that Shika doesn't take me on a romantic date he does but he never once not once told me that he loves me" Ino said

"That's all? Ino you're worried about that Shikamaru will tell you that he loves you because he does love you why else would he ask you out and ask you to be his girlfriend you two have been dating for six years now" Tenten said

"you're right maybe I won't break up with him" Ino said

"good for you" Tenten said

just then Shikamaru came in the flower shop

"hey" he said

"hey Shikamaru" said both Ino and Tenten

"well I better go I have to go train with Neji and Lee I'll talk to you later Ino" Tenten said as she left the shop

"what were you two talking about?" Shikamaru asked

"just girl stuffs" Ino said

"of course" Shikamaru said

"so what are you doing here Shika?" Ino asked

"what can't a guy come here to see his girl" Shikamaru said

"of course he can" Ino said as she pecked Shikamaru's cheeks

"I have a surprise for you" Shikamaru said

"you do?" Ino asked

"first close your eyes" Shikamaru said and Ino closed her eyes

"alright now Ino you know how we've been dating for six years right" Shikamaru began

"yeah" Ino said eyes still closed

"and we've known each other since we were little" Shikamaru said as he took out something from his pocket

"yeah we do" Ino said

"Shika where are you getting at?" she asked

"Ino the first moment I laid my eyes on you I thought you were the most troublesome person I have ever met and I was right but you became the most troublesome woman I fell in love with" Shikamaru said

"oh Shika that's sweet" Ino said

"Well Ino I want to ask you something" Shikamaru said as he bended on one knee

"what it is?" Ino asked curious

"open your eyes" Shikamaru said and Ino opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw, she saw a diamond ring in front of her

"Ino Yamanaka will you make me the happiest guy in the entire fire country and become Mrs. Nara" Shikamaru said

"oh…my…god… I don't know what to say" Ino said shocked

"will you marry me Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes, Shika yes I'll marry you" Ino said already with tears of joy coming down and Shikamaru put the ring on Ino's finger and got up and the two began to kiss

unknown to the newly engaged couple a certain weapon mistress was watching the entire thing

_'I knew they were meant to be together I'm happy for them' _she thought before leaving her hiding spot to meet up with her teammates

Owari


End file.
